


my cold heart woke up today, in love

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Series: hug me(me) [1]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hugs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No proofreading we die like mne, gentle and loving harrassment of your boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: Arafune is not a morning person. If only his two boyfriends would get this memo.





	my cold heart woke up today, in love

**Author's Note:**

> the wt poly crusade continues ig
> 
> prompt 2 for the hug meme: sleepy. work title from apink's hug me

It was comfortable. Warm. Tetsuji was surrounded by warmth, relaxing and protecting, and this sense of calm allowed his transition from darkness into consciousness to be fairly smooth.

“Kou,” he heard somebody grumble, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. “Get your elbow out of my face,”

There was a soft chuckle in response.

He wanted to ignore whatever was going on, as two distinct and familiar voices began to shoot back and forth, but it got harder and harder as they got louder and louder.

Finally, Tetsuji couldn’t fight it anymore, and with great despair he opened his eyes.

He saw two people leaning over him, faces amused.

“Told you that you’d wake him up,” Kou said, smiling. “Good morning, Arafune,”

Kage scowled, looking up from Tetsuji to glare at Kou. “More like _you_ woke him up,” he retorted, but the words weren’t as harsh as usual. Kou raised his eyebrows at Kage, who scowled again, and then looked back down.

“Morning, Arafune,” he said, quieter.

Tetsuji smiled as best as he could, trying to shake off his sleepiness and failing. Squinting up at Kou, he muttered “What’s the time?”

“Around nine am,” Kou replied, fingers brushing through some of Tetsuji’s hair. Tetsuji groaned, trying to flip over so that he could put his face in the pillows, but somebody stopped him from rolling.

“It’s too early,” he said, indignancy muffled by his sleepiness. Kou laughed again—he was the one laughing from earlier, Tetsuji realized—and continued to pet Tetsuji’s head. As if that helped with the sleepiness at all.

“Poor Arafune,” he said, sounding unsympathetic. From the other side, Tetsuji heard Kage scoff.

“You’re such a weakling,” Kage said, poking Tetusji in the back. Tetsuji, not in the state of mind or mood to argue, just whined at the contact, trying and failing once again to return to the embrace of the covers.

“Come on, Arafune, it’s your turn to choose the date today,” Kou said, gently coaxing. They were all so busy lately, so date days were rare and highly treasured, but Tetsuji was just so. Damn. Sleepy.

“My choice,” he muttered, “is to stay in bed and cuddle all day.”

Both Kou and Kage snorted at this, and it was a gratifying sound, almost enough to bring Tetsuji out of his daze. Almost.

When Tetsuji rolled back onto his stomach, relishing in the comfort of the pillows, nobody stopped him.

“Fucking lazy bastard,” Kage muttered, but Tetsuji could feel somebody sink back into the sheets with him. Win one. And when one fell, it wasn’t long before the other did too.

With a sigh, Kou burrowed into the blankets alongside Tetsuji, rolling his eyes.

“Afraid I have to agree,” Kou murmured, draping an arm over Tetsuji’s shoulders. From his other side, Kage snuggled in a little closer, arms wrapping around Tetusji’s waist and hands shamelessly hiking up his shirt around his stomach.

Tetsuji grumbled, elbowing Kage.

“Your hands are _cold_ ,” he snapped, sparking a laugh from his boyfriend.

“This was your idea, stop complaining,” Kage shot back, fondly mocking. Tetsuji grumbled, stooping to jabbing his elbow into Kage’s ribs again. Kage responded by digging his fingers into Tetusji’s side, the _bastard_ , he knew Tetsuji was ticklish, and before long Tetsuji was writhing underneath the blankets, trying to get away.

“Fuck _off_ ,” Tetsuji wheezed, kicking Kage in the leg in his attempts to get away. Kage just laughed, catching Tetsuji’s flailing leg in one hand and renewing his efforts in tickling him with the other.

“Make me,” Kage shot back.

Before Tetusji could respond, Kou let out a groan. He unceremoniously pulled the blankets off of the other two, scowling as he turned to face away from them. Shocked from the loss of their warmth, Kage and Tetsuji stilled.

“Stop fucking fighting,” Kou mumbled, wrapping himself tightly into the blanket. “No blanket until you get along,”

It was. It was a ridiculous image. Murakami Kou was equal parts feared and respected and maybe a little resented (but they did their best to ignore that) in Border and here he was, rolled into the blankets like a burrito in an attempt to punish his boyfriends.

Domesticity was truly amazing.

Tetsuji and Kage make eye contact and call a truce mentally, because Kou was obviously the higher priority here, and began the process of coaxing him back into the cuddle pile.

“We’re getting along,” Tetsuji said, tugging at the blanket slightly. “Look at how along we’re getting, babe,”

Kage, because he was awful, decided to demonstrate this by beginning to work at a spot on Tetsuji’s neck with his mouth.

“Mhm,” Kage mumbled, lips moving against Tetsuji’s skin. “Lots of getting along happening here,”

Tetsuji rolled his eyes and smacked Kage lightly on the forehead, because this was _not the time_.

Kou obviously shared those thoughts, because he said “If I turn around and you’re debauching each other in my bed, I’m kicking you both out,”

Kage huffed, but left Tetsuji in peace. “Spoilsports,” he muttered, settling back into his original position; arms around Tetusji’s waist, nose tucked into the crook of his neck.

Kou rolled over, releasing some of the blanket, to eye them both. He finished his appraisal with a nod and a smile, and threw the blanket over them again, pulling closer as well. He reached an arm over Tetsuji to rest on the small of Kage’s back, and pulled himself flush to Tetsuji’s body.

“That’s more like it,” Kou said, smug. It was a terrible thing, the fact that Kou knew how much pull he had in this relationship. Tetsuji mourned the days when he hadn’t realized his power yet; when he was oblivious and blushy and easily persuaded to the dark side.

Still, it wasn’t like Tetsuji was going to trade this. Not for anything in the world. He was snuggled between his two boyfriends, even if one was a tickling fiend and one was a devious mastermind, and they had the entire day ahead of them to be together.

With a yawn, he settled further into the bed and into the embraces of his boyfriends, and waited for sleep to take him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, please consider donating to my ko-fi! it's linked in [my carrd](https://arashiyama.carrd.co/) \- thank you so much if you do!


End file.
